1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2013-107275A discloses an ink jet printer as an image recording apparatus. Recording heads are disposed in the ink jet printer so as to face the peripheral surface of a platen drum. When a recording medium is transported to a gap between the peripheral surface of the platen drum and the recording head, ink is discharged from the recording head and an image is recorded on the recording medium.
In the ink jet printer, a cooling fan is provided so as to face a portion of the peripheral surface of the platen drum to which a recording medium is GX not transported, and the cooling fan is adapted to cool the platen drum. Accordingly, since the temperature distribution of a recording medium to be transported to the platen drum is suppressed, the formation of wrinkles of the recording medium is suppressed. As a result, a high-quality image can be formed.